Deuteronomium 22
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac recieve a letter with disturbing news. It turns out to be the start of a new chapter in their lives. Since this is a sequel to Luke 24: 5b, I suggest you read that one first
1. Chapter 1

**Deuteronomy 22**

_**Part 1**_

_Four months later  
20.15  
Washington  
Harm and Mac's residence  
_She clearly remembered that day. The overwhelming sadness discovering his grave, the confusion during Yanka's story and finally the pure joy and delight when Harm was standing there, only 50 yards away.

_Flashback  
_Between the large trees stood a tall, familiar figure with a full-blown flyboy smile on his face.  
HARM!  
Slowly Mac rose to her feet, not believing her own eyes.  
"It's okay, girl," she heard Yanka say. Her voice seemed to come from a far distance. "It's okay, it's really him."  
With stiff, wobbly legs she walked over to him, barely able to move. It seemed to take eternity to reach him. Standing in front of him she tentatively raised her hands, touched his cheeks, let her fingers graze over his jaws, his cheekbones, his eye sockets, his ears, raked his hair, too long for a real soldier after all those weeks. Only when her hands confirmed what her eyes already told her she slowly allowed herself to believe. To believe he had made it after all, to believe she had not lost him forever.  
He had not intervened, had given her the time to let the situation sink in. Only when she sighed and laid her head against his chest, her arms snaking around his waist holding him like a vice, he had wrapped his arms around her too, so tight she could hardly breathe.  
Her company stayed in the village for two more days and all the time she and Harm were inseparable. Then Harm was, together with a couple of other injured men, shipped back to the States and she had to go with her fellow combaters. Five weeks later the liberation of Bosnia was completed and she was released from duty.  
On her return she found Harm almost recovered and cleared for restricted duty again. Since the JAG office was shorthanded he was back in, doing only desk work for a while. Two weeks later she was back at the office as well. The Admiral had pulled some strings and had managed to keep them both under his direct command, even after their wedding. "Consider it a wedding gift," he had laughed as he lead her down the aisle to the man she loved more than anything in the world. By then Harm had recovered completely, except for a slight limp when he was tired, and was back on full duty.  
_End of flashback  
_

Mac sighed. Curled up on the couch, her head on Harm's shoulder and his arm around her was the best place in the world. Well, she mused, the second best. The best was lying curled up in bed, safely held by Harm's strong arms.  
Harm looked aside, tenderly, and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. She looked up at him and her eyes beamed love. He lovingly smiled back and continued scanning the day's mail.  
One letter stood out, a letter with a Bosnian stamp. Opening it he found a small package, spreading a strong odour. It had a label with Mac's name on it.  
"A letter from Yanka," Harm said "with something for you." During the four months after Harm's departure they had exchanged a few letters. Mac sat straight and took the package which was accompanied by a short note.  
"It's an herbal tea," she explained after reading it. "I told her we wanted to have a baby and that my cycle was a bit irregular. She is sending me an herbal remedy to use, if I want to."  
"That's nice of her," Harm agreed and turned his attention to the letter addressed to him. While reading his expression grew more serious by the second. Concerned Mac watched and when he finished and stayed silent, his eyes narrowed in concentration, she asked "What's wrong?"  
To her surprise he rose, went to the kitchen and started to make another cup of tea for the two of them. Sensing he needed a bit of time, Mac waited patiently, well, as patiently as she could, for him to return.  
Moments later he put the mugs on the table ad sat down again.  
"When I was with Yanka she had an apprentice, a young girl named Danica. I told you about her. She could not have been more than 15 or 16 years of age. I liked to talk to her, she was very eager to practise her English and learn all about America. Yanka writes Danica hasn't been herself for the last couple of months, being silent and subdued, not wanting to talk. Two weeks ago the whole situation blew up." He took a deep breath. "Danica is pregnant. She was raped by American soldier, during the three days your company stayed in the village."  
Mac gasped "Oh no!"

"Her family is Muslim and they repudiated her. She has been living with Yanka for the last couple of weeks but the situation is tense, to say the least. Yanka fears some of her brothers want to kill her, for the honour of the family. She asked whether we can do something. Maybe, if her assailant confesses and pays the prize, they will forgive her. But they will never accept the baby. Yanka asked her what the rapist looked like. She includes the description in the letter." He picked up a second piece of paper, on it a few words and a rough sketch.  
Mac needed some moments to digest the story.  
"We have to help her," she declared. "Let's think of a strategy."

_The next day  
JAG office  
_As soon as Mac and Harm were in, they looked for the best man in the office when it came to computers, Bud Roberts. Both having court sessions and witnesses to interview they made an appointment to meet him for lunch. So at one o'clock the three of them sat with their sandwiches and iced tea at a small table outside JAG and Bud was quickly briefed. He too agreed something had to be done. After discussing the case they came up with a plan. The first step would be Harm briefing the Admiral. After his permission Bud would contact NCIS to check databases for pictures of the soldiers fitting the description. In the meantime Mac would write Yanka to tell them what they were doing and to ask whether there was something else they could help her with. They sat their plan into motion right away.

_A week later_

With the Admiral on their side they had completed their tasks. While Mac had sent Yanka a letter and was waiting for an answer, it was Bud who had the most to tell. He had compared the information Danica provided with the record of the soldiers being in the area during those days.  
Although Bud thought there were four or five possible suspects, one stood out. It was a twenty year-old boy, named Levi Yoder. Not only his appearance matched Danica's description almost point for point, he also had two prior accusations for attempted assault. The only problem was he had died in combat, three weeks after the rape. When she heard the name, Mac nodded thoughtfully. "It doesn't surprise me. There were rumours. But never any hard evidence. And now he is dead... it will be a hard case. Did you find out where he is buried, Bud?"  
Bud nodded "Yes, he came from Kidron, that's a small village about 60 miles under Cleveland. Amish and Mennonite country. His parents and siblings are old order Mennonites but he wasn't. Bit of a drop out. The rest of the family lives in that area and he is buried there."  
The three of them thought about their next steps. Finally Harm said "I think we have to contact Yanka and Danica. I wonder if there is a possibility to show Danica a line up of photo's including Levi Yoder's. If she recognizes him, we might go looking into finding DNA from him, even ask for an exhumation But we need to have more information before alarming his parents."  
"And we need DNA to compare it with," Mac added. "That means wait till Danica's baby is born."  
"Yes," Harm said "but I wonder whether that will be in time."  
"No," Bud came at the same time.  
Mac looked confused from the one to the other.  
Bud started. "You can do anamniocentesis but that can cause a miscarriage. But there is also technique called FCMB, Foetal Cells in Maternal Blood. They take a blood sample from the mother and separate the baby's cells from the mother's blood to test and make a DNA profile. I read about it in a magazine. In that case we need only a blood sample from Danica."  
"I think about what Yanka wrote that the situation is tense and Danica's family is not happy and her brothers are threatening to harm her," Harm explained.  
Mac thought for a moment. "We don't have to tell the main suspect is dead. Why don't we discuss it with the Admiral? Maybe we can start with showing Danica the pictures and if, or when, she identifies her assailant, try to bring her over to the US, for further investigation.  
"Mac," Harm protested. "We can't keep evidence from the Admiral."  
"No, but we can ask for his help. At least it would be a solution for the short time. Maybe a student visa for a year to start with… you said she was eager to learn English."  
Bud nodded agreeing. "Let me look into the possibility, sir."  
Harm sighed. "Ok. I don't see another option right now."  
"I'll talk to the Admiral," Mac offered.  
"No, I will," Harm told her. He felt it was his job to do that.

_17.15 PM  
Same afternoon  
_A phone call came through and the Admiral listened with growing interest to the man at the other side of the line. Suddenly he interrupted, asked for a moment and picked up another phone "Tiner, hold Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie for me", then put the phone down again and turned his attention back to the first call.  
In the mean time Tiner rushed after Harm and Mac, who just were leaving.  
"Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you, now."  
With a shrug the two officers turned around and followed the yeoman back into the building, curious what was so important.  
Inside Chegwidden had finished his call. When Harm and Mac entered he told them to sit and started to speak.  
"After Harm brought me up to speed this afternoon I had a few interesting conversations.  
First I ordered Bud to contact the local police, concerning the prior accusations of Levi Yoder. Maybe DNA was taken from him during the investigations. You know the military database is only for identifying remains, we can't use that but if there is another way to get our hands on his DNA, we won't have to go for an exhumation. Bud hopes to have an answer by tomorrow afternoon.  
Secondly I called an old buddy of mine. He was a seal in my team till he got injured. It left him with a stiff left arm so he had to leave the Navy and took a job at immigration. He has two sons and a daughter. David, Robert and Tina. We stayed in touch and I'm the godfather of the girl. He has a soft spot for teenaged girls in trouble. Tina suffered from a sexual assault eight months ago and I was able to pull a few strings, her attacker was caught and is serving time now. So I called in a favour and he is willing to help. He will provide Danica with a year's student visa, providing we find a legal way to bring her into the States. However, that means she will need someone to be her sponsor her during that year."  
"We will be her sponsors, Sir, she can stay with us" Mac and Harm said in almost perfect unison. The Admiral had to bite back a smile. He hadn't expected anything else.  
"Which brings me to the third call. There are some problems on the USS Henry S. Truman, currently surveying the Mediterranean and the CAG requests extra legal personnel. I decided to send the two of you. It will give you an opportunity to get to Danica and Yanka. In the mean time Bud will work out a case against Yoder, a case which requires Danica's presence in the USA. Do you know whether she has a passport?"  
Harm and Mac were stunned by the speed the events had taken. Harm was the first to regain his wits. "I doubt it, Sir, but I'm sure she has some form of birth certificate."  
His CO nodded. "I will contact General Johnston, the commander of the Peace Force in Bosnia. Remember, all of this goes under the cover of an ongoing investigation and no one is to know the main suspect is already dead. I think it's best Mac is the contact person, leaving your personal connection with Yanka and Danica aside as much as possible. But don't lie about it, if asked," he warned them. He rose to his feet. "Your plane leaves at 11:00 pm from Dulles. I suggest you go home, pack and be on your way. And keep me informed!"  
The two, still a bit in shock, nodded, stood, and came to attention. Then they hastened to go home, pack and make sure the house watcher would take care of the plants and mail. By 9.30 pm they were munching a late dinner at the airport, while waiting for their flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

True to his orders Harm kept a low profile during the time on board. Not that that was a problem; the legal problems the CAG had mentioned took all his attention. In the mean time Mac had contacted General Johnston, and two days after they had arrived on ship she was airlifted to Bosnia, first to meet General Johnston, then to travel by humvee and accompanied by a few soldiers to the village where Yanka and Danica lived.  
When entering the village Mac could sense the tension. It was not the joy with which they had been greeted the last time. Clearly it was known what had happened to Danica. Mac thought it best to be open about the reason of her visit. With a bit of help from an interpreter she told the brooding villagers she was there to help Danica and that they wanted justice as much as they, the villagers, wanted it. Slowly the crowd started to warm up a tiny bit. Until a man and a woman came forwards, the interpreter introducing them as the parents of Danica. The man clearly was furious, the woman sobbing. The man started an angry speech although Mac couldn't understand a word. The interpreter whispered he cursed all Americans, especially the one disgracing his family. He demanded an explanation, retaliation, compensation. During his speech he became more and more wound up, until he was all but foaming with rage. His wife still cried silently till her husband shut her down with a few harsh words and a slap in the face.  
First Mac didn't know what to say, then she pulled herself together and told the man that they would do everything to bring the perpetrator to justice and that his request for compensation would be taken into consideration. Then she ordered driver to move on.  
They went on to Yanka's cabin. There they were met by two relieved women. Danica's pregnancy was clearly visible by now. Yanka invited Mac in, the soldiers stayed with the vehicle. It happened Yanka just received her letter that morning and was very surprised to see her. Mac started to tell what turn the events had taken. She left the death of their main suspect out of the story though, not wanting to upset Danica too much. Yanka agreed with them it would be best for the girl to go with them to the States. The case had caused a lot of tension in the village, not only between Muslims and Christians but also between orthodox and more moderate Muslims, disagreeing whether Danica should or not should be killed for disgracing the family's honour. Getting Danica out of sight might help. She asked Danica to go and pack her belongings. When the girl was out of earshot Yanka asked "What are you not telling us?"  
Mac hesitated for a moment, then decided to be open "The man we think attacked Danica is dead, killed in action three weeks after the rape. We are working on getting his DNA; he was accused on two prior occasions but never persecuted. Still, maybe there was DNA taken from him If that doesn't succeed we will ask for an exhumation. In the mean time we don't want this information to go public; it might harm our changes to get Danica a visa."  
Yanka nodded thoughtfully "I think you're right. But you will tell Danica, won't you?"  
Mac nodded "Yes, but not before we are on ship. Or even better, in the States. We don't want her to crawl back thinking she is a burden to us." Yanka nodded again, she totally agreed.  
Mac had one question left though "Will you be all right, having helped Danica?" Yanka put her worries at ease. "I'll be fine. Except for the small group thinking Danica should be killed, the people are happy I took care of the problem." She pulled a grim face. "The really problem off course being that whole family honour and blaming the victim-crap." Mac couldn't agree more.  
Moments later Danica was back, carrying a small bundle with her few belongings. After a teary goodbye she and Mac mounted the humvee, the soldiers took the front seats and they drove off.  
When they neared the village Danica went increasingly silent.  
To their surprise the village seemed deserted. No one showed himself on the street. Through a window Mac got a glimpse of a woman's face, Danica's mother, but the woman was pulled back and the shutter closed with a bang.  
They had travelled for miles when the girl started to speak "I see never family again?" Without words Mac nodded, she had thought the same. She wrapped a protecting arm around Danica's shoulders. After a few minutes Danica said "I not care about father and brothers. They hate me. They want me dead. But I miss mother." 

When they reached the ship Mac immediately brought Danica to her cabin. Since Harm and Mac were not allowed to share quarters on board, it was decided that Mac would take in Danica. The girl was exhausted, so Mac ordered some food and then put her in bed. She tucked her in and was about to leave when Danica started to cry.  
Mac sat next to her on the cot and stroke her hair, letting the girl cry. She knew the strain had to express itself somehow.  
Finally the girl drifted off to sleep and Mac could stand up from her uncomfortable position. She stretched her stiff muscles, wiped her eyes and went in search for Harm. She really could use his arms around her. She found him in the cabin they used for an office and luckily he was alone. Seeing her face he quickly rose and gathered her in his arms. "How is she?" he asked after a few moments. "She is asleep now," Mac sighed. "It's so sad." 

Danica was very silent and subdued during the first two days of her stay at the USS Henry S. Truman. Both Harm and Mac knew the girl needed time, and probably counselling to process what had happened and didn't push her. But the third day she started to show more interest in her surroundings. By then the girl's presence was widely known on board, as well as what she has been through and what was to come. Several of the young female sailors spent time with her, chatting and offering her English lessons. One officer in particular, Selina, a young woman from Muslim descend, formed a relationship with Danica. Mac was grateful for that, since she herself didn't have much time to sit with Danica, due to her obligations. Two weeks later she received orders to return to the States, Danica coming with her but Harm staying behind, his task not yet completed.  
As soon as they were in Washington Mac arranged for blood samples to be taken, to determine the DNA of the baby. She took care of prenatal care for Danica as well, and wrote her up for private English lessons. After all, Danica had a student visa and her not following any type of education could jeopardize that. Besides that, Danica was very keen to improve her English and it gave her something to do during the long hours Mac was at the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A week later Harm was back as well and the Admiral called a meeting to discuss the case. He was pleased to hear Danica was settling in well and even started English lessons already. Also the medical tests had turned out well and Mac was working on getting her into a prenatal programme for teenagers. A set back on the other hand was the message Bud had to deliver: no DNA was ever taken from Levi Yoder. That meant his parents had to be contacted and an exhumation had to be prepared. It was up to Harm to execute that unpleasant task.  
Since he had to fly to Cleveland to interview a witness he asked the Admiral for permission to expand his trip for a day or two and drive to Kidron. Which was granted.  
The next morning Harm knocked the door at the Yoder house and was met by an elderly bearded man, introducing himself as Ben Yoder. He was quite surprised to see a naval officer at his door. Harm asked if he could have a word and the man beckoned him in. Inside was a women in her late forties, wearing plain cloths, whom he introduced to Harm as his wife Anna.  
Harm didn't quite well know how to bring his message so he dived in head first. "Sir, I'm afraid I have an unpleasant message for you."  
"I don't think there is a worse message that you could bring us than we already received, the death of my son."  
"I know about your loss, Sir, and I'm sorry about it but it's about Levi I have to speak to you." Harm now had decided he would share his story first and then come to the hard part, the accusation of rape. "I was there, too, in Bosnia. Besides a lawyer I'm a navy aviator and I was to patrol the airspace. But I was shot and had to eject my plane. Hadn't it been for some local resistance group, I hadn't survived.'  
The couple waited patiently but with visible confusion for him to continue.  
"One of that group was a woman, Yanka, a healer. She had a young apprentice, Danica. I stayed with her for weeks while my injuries were healing. After the liberation I was sent back to the States but we kept in touch." He took a breath. "It was only a few weeks ago when we, my wife and I, got a letter, Danica was not doing well. It turned out she was raped, by one of the American soldiers liberating their village."  
At this point he was silenced by the raised hand of his host. His wife had paled considerably and bit her lips in order not to cry out.  
"I know what you're going to tell us. My son Levi is your main suspect."  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but yes, he is our main suspect."  
"Could you not even leave the dead to their rest?" the father asked bitterly. "My son is now judged by another court."  
"I'm sorry, I really wish I could, Sir," Harm apologized, "but there is more to the story. The rape didn't come without consequences. Danica is pregnant. And since her family is Muslim, they repudiated her and even threatened to kill her for disgracing the family honour."  
The women gasped and bended over as in pain. Immediately her husband was by her side, helping her to sit straight again. Harm hurried to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and Ben let his wife drink. After a while she calmed down enough to request Harm to finish his story. He did as she asked. Ben sat next to her and held her hand  
"As soon as we got the letter telling us about Danica's situation we planned to get her to the States. She is here now, living with my wife and me. We hoped …" he trailed not wanting to discuss Levi's prior accusations with his parents. Ben came to his help. "We are aware he was under investigation before." Harm nodded. "We hoped DNA was taken from him on those occasions but it turned out to be a dead end."  
Ben was quick to see the consequences and his face tensed. "So basically you are here to tell us that you consider digging up my son?" It wasn't really a question and all Harm could do was nod. The other man jumped to his feet and started to pace the room. His wife sobbed softly.  
Finally Ben flopped down on the sofa again. "Is there no other way? I mean, what has to be done, has to be done but …" He shook his head helplessly. In the mean time his wife had walked over to the kitchen and the men heard the tap running. When she came back her face was moist.  
"Isn't there something we can do?" she asked "I read this article once…" The men looked questioning and Anna hastened to explain herself. "DNA, that's something you inherit from your parents, right." Harm nodded.  
"I read an article once about a couple whose daughter was missing, there was also a child involved and they took DNA from the parents and siblings to establish the DNA from the missing daughter. If we, and maybe the children, volunteer to give you a sample, you don't have to … you could let our Levi rest in peace, right?"  
Harm thought about it. "Would you be willing to do that?"  
Both nodded fervently. "If it means Levi will be in peace, yes, we will. And so will our children."  
Harm searched for his cell. "I have to contact my office to see whether that is a possibility. Can you give me a minute?" He left the house so he could speak freely. Then he returned Anna was setting the table in the kitchen. The fragrance of food wafted into the room. A young man came out of the kitchen, drying his hands.  
"Our eldest son, Nathan," Ben introduced. They shook hands. "Nathan is the only one of the children who knows everything. I also told him who you're here."  
The young man looked grim. "I loved Levi as my brother but if I had known he behaved like this …!" He looked at his parents "There were rumours, you know, tales from girls in our community."  
His parents nodded sadly. "We hated to see him join the army but we hoped it would straighten him out. But it unfortunately wasn't to be."  
The table set, Ben invited him to sit.  
"Did you accomplish anything?" he wanted to know.  
"My colleague is looking into it; he will call me back."  
"Ok, then let's give thanks and eat." Ben said.

After lunch Harm got the expected call back. Again he walked out of the house. When he came back he sat with Ben and Anna once more, both looking expectantly. Harm smiled. "It is possible for you to donate blood and thus establish whether Danica's baby is also you son's baby." Anna let out a little cry of relief.  
Harm raised his hand to indicate he hadn't finished. "However, it's necessary for you to come to Washington, though, at least three of you. Preferably the two of you and one of the children."  
Ben gave his wife a reassuring hug. Then he turned to Harm. "I will arrange for that, as soon as possible. Since Nathan knows the story, I think we will take him. We have to arrange for a sitter for the younger kids, thought."  
He rose. "I'll let you know when we arrive." Sensing he was dismissed, Harm too stood up and offered his goodbyes. He handed Ben his card so he could contact him and left. Walking out of the door he was stopped by Anna, who still had something on her heart.  
"When we are in Washington, do you think we can meet Danica?" she asked. And at Harm's surprised look she stammered "the baby, if … if it's Levi's, it's … it's our grandchild as well."  
Harm thought about it for a moment. Then he said "I will ask Danica whether she wants to meet you. But if she refuses I'm not going to push her." The woman heaved a sigh and walked him to his car.

Five days later Harm received a phone call the Yoder family was due to arrive the next day. So he called NCIS to arrange for the donation session and that evening he and Mac talked, again, with Danica about meeting the Yoders. The girl was very much in doubt.  
"Do I have to?"  
Mac shook her head. "No, it's completely up to you."  
"My baby… if their son raped me," she let out a sob "then they are …?" She looked helplessly to Mac, not able to find the right word.  
Mac nodded. "Yes, then Ben and Anna are his or her grandparents." She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "From what Harm told, they are nice people. They accept what Levi did and are very sorry for you."  
"I want see them," she decided "but not here."

The next day Harm and Mac accompanied a very nervous Danica to the NCIS-building. They were met by female officer Caitlin Todd who lead into a small conference room and arranged for coffee. "The Yoder family hasn't arrived yet," she told them "but have phoned to tell they are on their way."  
It was only ten minutes later when Mr. and Mrs. Yoder and Nathan were announced. Danica stiffened. The three people entered the room and it was Harm who first stood and greeted them. Then he introduced them to Mac and Danica. Mac shook hands but Danica made no movement and neither Harm nor Mac was going to push her. The Yoders sat and Caitlin poured them a cup of coffee as well, telling them that she was to get Dr. Mallard and Abby.  
In the mean time Harm tried to make some conversation by asking Ben after their trip, their stay in Washington and the other children. Even though he was happy to answer and fill the room with some noise, the situation was very awkward. Anna looked at Danica from the corner of her eye, clearly wanting to talk to her but not knowing how to start. Danica at the other hand kept her eyes on her hands in her lap. When Harm ran out of questions there was only silence.  
Then Danica seemed to have made up her mind.  
"Are you going to take my baby away?" she suddenly blurted out.  
Mr and Mrs Yoder were shocked.  
"I can assure you we are not going to file for custody." Ben told her. "Not now and not in the future. We are so sorry about what happened. We feel guilty and we are very disappointed in the way our son behaved."  
Danica rose, pushing her chair away so hard it felt down, and left the room crying, quickly followed by Mac. The silence between the remaining people was deafening. In the next room, connected by a window, they could see Mac trying to comfort the girl.  
Luckily at that moment Abby Scutio, the NCIS forensic, darted in, followed by Dr. Mallard in a much quieter pace to draw the blood samples. One by one the Yoders presented their left arm and the little tubes were filled. In the meantime they kept throwing glances through the window. Especially Nathan didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away.  
Harm walked over to ask whether Danica wanted to speak to them again but she shook her head vigorously. Sadly the Yoders left, Harm promising to stay in contact and calling them as soon they knew anything.

A few days later Mac incidentally walked into Danica's room without knocking. The girl was sitting at her desk, a piece of paper in front of her and her dictionary at hand. She startled at Mac coming and quickly covered the paper with her arm. Mac sat on the bed, waiting for her to speak.  
After a while the girl started "You will not be angry?"  
Mac shook her head. "I don't think so. Did you do something to cause us being angry?"  
Danica shook her head. "No, but … "she hesitated again and Mac waited. Finally she said "I got a letter. From Nathan." Whatever Mac had expected, not this. She took her time to answer. "Are you upset he wrote you?"  
Danica shrugged. "I don't know."  
Silence fell again, to be broken by Mac's next question.

"Were you afraid we would not approve?"  
The girl nodded. "My parents never allow boy to write me. They punish me. Hard."  
Mac wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders. "We won't. It's perfectly normal here for a boy and a girl to have contact. But since you're our responsibility and we care for you, we like to know with what kids you hang around."  
Dania nodded again. She bit her lips, contemplating whether or not to take Mac into confidence.  
Mac waited patiently but at last she asked "Will you tell me what he writes?"  
"He says he likes me and wants to learn to know me. But I don't understand all words."  
"I can help you if you want. That's your decision."  
The girl thought about it but then shook her head. "I use dictionary," she decided. She looked shyly toward Mac. "You sure not angry for him writing me?"  
Mac shook her head. "No. But let us know when it makes you uncomfortable or if he wants you to do things you don't want to."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4  
**_

_Thursday  
About a week later  
_It was eight days later and Harm received a phone call from NCIS. The blood samples had been analyzed and the results were known. After putting down the phone, he took a deep breath. The investigation was almost at an end. Next Monday they would know for sure. He took the phone again to notify the Yoder family.

_Friday, late afternoon  
_To his surprise Friday morning Harm received a call from Nathan to request a meeting. Harm had suggested a drink in a small café that afternoon and it was there both men met.  
Drinks ordered and on the table, the chitchat done, Nathan took a deep breath and came to the point. "Sir, I like Danica very much. I told her so in a letter. Would you allow me to continue writing with her?"  
It was a question Harm had expected. "Son," he started, "you know she has been through a lot and I don't want her to get hurt any more."  
The young man nodded "I know, and I don't want her to suffer any more either. That's why I ask your permission. I understand you are her sponsor?"  
"Yes," Harm informed him. "Together with my wife. And not only her sponsor, since Danica still a minor, I'm her legal guardian as well. So I'm responsible for her."  
"Sir, I don't want to hurt her in any way. We were raised differently. My parents raised us teaching us responsibility and compassion for others."  
Harm made an effort not to snort but simply reacted "This made Levi a sort of Prodigal Son, I guess."  
"Yes," Nathan bit his lips. "Except for he never made it home again. We always hoped he would turn around, come back home. I would have been happy to slaughter the fattened calf for him."  
Harm stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
It took Nathan a few moments to compose himself. "I know maybe my background isn't the best witness for me but I can assure you I want the best for Danica. As I said, I like her very much."  
He reached in his inner pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. "I wrote down the names and contact information of a few people who can testify for me, Sir." He handed over the paper. Hiding his smile Harm took it and looked at what was written on it. It held the names of a minister, a few teachers and two members of a church board. He nodded and tucked the paper away in his wallet. "Thanks. I will do that. I will also discuss it with my wife and with Danica. You have to realize, even if Mac and I would give you permission, it's still up to her."  
He drained his glass. Making up his mind he said "Why don't you and your parents come over for a cup of tea Sunday afternoon?"  
Nathan looked surprised but pleased. "I will ask them Sir, and let you know as soon as possible."

_Sunday afternoon  
_At three o'clock a car stopped in front of the house and out came a woman, Anna, and two men, one being Nathan and the other his father Ben. Harm greeted them at the door and showed them into the living where Mac and Danica were waiting. Chairs and tea were offered and then there was silence. Then Ben started to speak "Even though we don't know for sure, yet, as I said before: we can not say how sorry we are about what happened. And how disappointed in the way our son behaved. And guilty."  
Harm opened his mouth but Danica beat him to it "It's not your fault. It wasn't you that raped me." She was on the brink of tears. "I hate Levi, but not you to blame." She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying and also the other two women had difficulty to control themselves.  
Mac stood up, walked over to the girl and hugged her.  
Harm scraped his throat "I think that says it all." He took a large sip of his tea, and almost choked on it since it was still hot. That gave some distraction and after that a more normal conversation was possible. Mac asked Anna about the rest of the family. "They are fine. Still sad about the death of their brother of course but fine. Lisa en Debbie now know what happened, we had to explain why we went to Washington twice in a short period, and they are very sorry for Danica, too." The girl blushed and looked like she preferred to be somewhere else. "We didn't tell the three youngest. We saw no need for that, they wouldn't understand."  
Harm nodded. "I agree with that."  
Ben went on telling about the carpenter business he owned and where Nathan also was employed. He even produced a couple of pictures of pieces he had made. Slowly the discussion became more relaxed and amiable.  
Mac stood up to bring the cups to the kitchen for a refill. Anna too rose to help. Mac wanted to indicate she didn't need help but then she realised it created the opportunity to talk in private, woman to woman. And indeed, as soon as they were in the kitchen Anna started to talk "You're really okay with having us here?" Mac nodded. "We invited you, remember." She put the kettle on the stove and motioned for Anna to sit at the kitchen table. "You know, we deal so much with victims and perpetrators," she saw Anna cringe but went on anyway "that's sometimes difficult to keep in mind the family of the perpetrator is a victim, too. Not always, but most of the time. You didn't ask for Levi to assault Diana. Or any other girl. You did the best you could to raise him and give him a strong set of values. I can see that in Nathan and the other children."  
"You investigated us?" Anna wanted to know.  
Mac nodded "Yes, but not more than necessary to find out about Levi. You have to understand, we have a job to do and that is to accomplish justice for victims, as much as possible. We are not after the innocent."  
The other woman nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know but it hurts." Mac kept silent, she knew.  
After a while Anna dried her tears and was ready to move on to the next subject. She tilted her head to the porch where Danica and Nathan now were sitting, Danica having challenged Nathan to a game of checkers.  
"They seem to get along fine together." Mac smiled "yes."  
"How do you feel about that?" Mac tilted her head from left to right, thinking what to say. "We want Danica to have a life as normal as possible. And that includes friends, maybe even a boyfriend."  
"Nathan is very smitten with Danica."  
"I know. He and Harm had a conversation the day before yesterday. In fact, Nathan asked Harm's permission to keep in touch with Danica." She chuckled. "He came prepared, I have to say. Harm told me he had a list of references with him, character witnesses. Couple of teachers, the minister, two members of the church board. So Harm could investigate him, if he wanted."  
"And?"  
"I think Harm is going to do that, check him out. He is very protective towards the ones he cares for. Danica is like a daughter to him and he is not prepared to let her be hurt again. And then it's up to Danica." She gave Anna a reassuring smile. "I don't think we should think ahead. For now, she seems to like him. And don't forget, she is raised in a strict environment. Her father didn't allow any contact with boys whatsoever. She will have to get used to interacting with boys. And I don't think Nathan is a bad choice."  
"I understand. In fact, that is one of the things Nathan likes in her. We have strong family values, too. I was raised Amish, we don't like our girls to interact with outsiders either. Between ourselves, well, you could say contact is regulated."  
The tea ready Mac stood up to pour the cups.  
"Will Danica keep the baby?" This was the million dollar question.  
Mac turned around and pondered for a moment how much to tell. Then she answered "She wanted to give it up for adoption, but since two weeks she tends more to keeping it. She had an echo and seeing the baby, seeing it move…. But whatever she decides, we will support her."  
Anna took a deep breath; it clearly was hard for her to continue. "We talked about it, Ben and I. We already told you and Danica we will never file for custody. But we decided that if Danica wants to give up the baby, we like to adopt it. It's our grandchild, too."  
Mac blew out a breath. She hadn't seen this coming. She dropped back on her chair.  
"I have to say you took me by surprise and I'm not able to give you an answer to that."  
"You don't have to, not now. But we wanted you to know, just in case …"  
Mac nodded thoughtfully. "All right, I will share this with Harm. Not with Danica, not yet. We want her to make her decision without any influencing or pushing. But if she decides to give up the baby, we will tell her. And then she has to decide whether she wants the baby to go to you or place him or her somewhere else."  
"Fair enough," Anna agreed. "We won't say anything to her, either. And the children, including Nathan, don't know we would make this proposal." She let out a chuckle, a bit wryly. "I can't prevent them coming up with the same idea, though."  
Mac stood up again "Let's see how the men are doing."  
From the porch came the sound of laughter. Then Nathan and Danica entered the living as well. "She defeated me big time," Nathan announced and flopped down on the couch next to his mother. Danica just showed him her tongue.  
"Nathan, can you get me the package from the car's back seats?" Anna suddenly asked. Nathan rose and did as she requested. Coming back he handed over the fairly large package to his mother. Anna turned to Danica. "I was raised Amish. Amish women are well known for their quilts they make." The girl looked confused and Mac immediately realised the problem "The Amish are a religious group, they're orthodox Christians and a quilt is kind of stitched blanket, made of lots of small pieces of material, like the one we have on our bed" she explained. Danica nodded her understanding.  
Anna went on, now realising she had to use simple phrases. "When a baby is born, we make him or her a special quilt. I made one for you." She handed over the package. Danica looked a bit shy, not knowing what to do. "Open it," Mac encouraged her.  
Slowly the girl removed the layers of paper, to reveal a beautiful small baby quilt. It didn't have the traditional Amish colours, in stead it was made of brightly coloured pieces. It was perfect to lay in a crib or wrap a baby in.  
Danica didn't say much, except for a whispered "Thank you," but her eyes spoke volumes about how much she liked the present.  
Shortly after the Yoder family rose to leave. Saying their goodbyes, Harm caught the pleading look of Nathan. "I'll let you know, son," he promised.

_Monday morning 9.00  
NCIS  
_Danica was so nervous she hardly had eaten any breakfast. Harm and Mac were nervous as well. Would the tests have turned out well and if the baby was Levi's, how would Danica take the news? And if not, the whole investigation had to start over again. They would have to check the whereabouts of the four other men Bud thought the most likely suspects, track them down and retrieve DNA. They might even have to investigate two third of the squadron, leaving only the coloured men out since Danica was very sure it had been a white man who had raped her.  
Danica clung to Mac's arm when the entered the building and Harm had his arm around her shoulders.  
In a side room the Yoder family was already waiting. It didn't take long before NCIS technician Abby Scutio walked into the room, a file in her hand.  
Danica grabbed Harm's and Mac's hands in a vicelike grip. Ben held his wife's hand; Nathan bit his lip. Abby sat next to them and started to explain. "As you know I've taken a blood sample from Danica and from Ben, Anna and Nathan Yoder. Danica's blood has been sent to Bethesda to be filtered. I don't have the equipment to do that here. Then it was sent back and I made a DNA profile from both Danica's and the baby. As well as from Ben, Anna and Nathan. Next I compared Nathan's DNA with that of his parents, just to be sure. He is with a statistic change of 99.8% a biological son of Ben and Anna. Then I compared the baby's DNA with that of Ben, Anna and Nathan." She took a breath. "Because of I had only the blood of relatives to work with the percentage will be a bit lower. But I can tell you the baby is with a certainty of 96,4% a relative of the Yoder family."  
Even though they had seen this coming gasps were heard. Abby handed the file over to Harm, nodded and walked out of the room.  
It took a while before anyone spoke. Finally Ben said "Now we're sure. What's next?"  
Harm nodded thoughtfully. "I know what your opinion is but legally I have to ask you whether you intend to challenge this result."  
Ban shook his head sadly. "As you said, you know we won't. Our son raped Danica and made her pregnant. We accept that."  
"Then I will start to wrap up the investigation. Since Levi is dead, no actions will be brought against him. However, I have to investigate how this affects the citizenship of the baby."  
The other man nodded. "If we can be of any help, let us know."  
Suddenly Danica spoke "You go home now?"  
"Our plane is not before 9pm so we will spend the rest of the day with a bit of sightseeing I guess." He made a helpless gesture.  
Danica was clearly struggling with her words. "Is not good. We are family now. We …," she felt silent and looked to Harm for help.  
He nodded. "I agree. It doesn't feel good letting you go back without any further contact. I think we all need a bit of time to deal with the outcome but why don't we meet for an early dinner. As Danica said, you and she are connected now, willing or not." He noticed the expression of relief on Anna and Nathan's faces. Ben nodded slowly "Sounds like a plan."  
Harm grabbed his cell and made reservations at a small family restaurant not far from the airport. "5.30pm suits you?" he asked Ben, who approved without reservation.

_5.30pm  
Restaurant  
_As agreed they met in the restaurant. Both families were on time, both nervous how to proceed. Although the food was good, little was eaten. Finally Harm bit the bullet. "Now we know for sure Danica's baby is Levi's too, we have to discuss how we proceed. Nathan asked us permission to write with Danica. Today I contacted the character witnesses he gave me and they were unanimous in their good opinion about you. I discussed it with Mac and Danica, too. We agree and Danica said she likes to write to you."  
Despite the circumstances Nathan smiled from ear to ear. Ben and Anna produced a smile as well.  
"Next to that I suggest we will contact you every week to inform you how Danica and the baby are. If she wants to call you, that's okay but that's up to her."  
Ben uttered his gratitude and they decided Mac should call them the next Sunday evening. After that dinner seemed to taste a lot better.

In the next weeks several letters were exchanged between Nathan and Danica. However, something seemed to bother Danica and after a few careful questions which went unanswered Mac sat down to talk to her. "Sweetheart, I can see something is bothering you."  
"Do you have a bible?"  
Mac was surprised. "Yes, we have, but why do you want a bible?" After all, the girl was Muslim.  
The girl blushed. "Because … Nathan writes about believe. I want to read what he says. And what Quran says."  
"Why didn't you just ask me or Harm?"  
"You do so much for me. You give me so much. I don't want to be …" she felt silent.  
"Be a burden," Mac suggested. Danica nodded.  
Mac took her hands. "You will never be a burden and you should not worry about the money. Never! We love to have you here. And remember, without you Harm might not have made it back home. That alone is worth more than anything." She jumped to her feet. "We will go shopping tomorrow. You need some nighties and we have to go over the list from the midwife as well, to see all she recommended is there, too." She pulled the girl to her feet as well. "Come, I'll make you some tea and show you were to find the bible on the bookshelves."

It was a few weeks later Danica came over to Mac again. "Can you buy a Quran for me?" Mac looked quizzed. "You have a Quran. Something happened to it?"  
The girl shook her head. "No. Nathan will have his birthday in a few days. I want to give him a Quran.  
Mac frowned. "I don't know whether Ben and Anna would like that. They might fear you want to convert him."  
"I don't. But we talk about it. Believe, I mean. A lot. He shows me bible verses. But when I want to show him a Quran verse I have to copy it."  
Mac understood. "You two are serious, aren't you?" Danica nodded.  
"Okay," Mac agreed. "I have to go to the mall this afternoon. I can pick up one."  
The next day it was in the mail, accompanied by a 'happy birthday'-card. Mac had thought it wise to include a note for Ben and Anna. And indeed, during their next call that Sunday they expressed their fear about Danica's motivation. Mac reassured them their children were only comparing religions. The conversation left her in a pensive mood; how serious was the relation between Nathan and Danica?

A few days later Harriet invited Mac and Danica, now almost nine months pregnant, over for dinner. Although Mac was a bit hesitant, not wanting to overexposure Danica, Harriet insisted and at 7pm Mac knocked on the Robert's door. The place seemed dark but as soon as they came in the lights flashed on and "surprise!" The room was filled with women. Harriet had organized a baby shower for Danica!  
The girl was almost in tears. After a while she managed to bring out "And you don't know me at all."  
Harriet came over to give her a hug. "No, but we know your story. And don't forget, you helped to bring Harm back alive and that alone is enough to warrant our everlasting gratitude. Now dry your tears, let's have something to eat and then it's time for you to unwrap your presents." She pointed at the buffet at the other side of the room. "To you the honour to pick the first bite." A bit shy Danica did as she was told, filling her plate with different dishes, quickly followed by the others.  
In order not to embarrass her the women all bought smaller gifts for the baby, like onesies, bibs, little cloths and a large diaper cake. There were some things for Danica too, like t-shirts and lotion. When Danica admired them over and over, Harriet smiled, satisfied her surprise had worked out so well.  
Now all they had to do was wait for the baby to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5**_

One day late Danica went into labour. Harm and Mac stayed with her, all the time of her ordeal. It took almost two days but then they witnessed the great miracle: a little baby girl was born. Danica was exhausted. The previous days she still had been wavering between keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption, but now that she had her newborn in her arms it was clear. This little girl was not going anywhere! Silently Harm and Mac were relieved. Even though they would have supported Danica in whatever decision she made, they had been hoping she would keep the baby.  
"What will her name be?" the nurse asked.  
"I named her Mariam Sarah," the girl said "after my mother and you." She looked at Mac. "You don't mind?" Mac's eyes brimmed with tears. "Not at all. I'm honoured," she assured her foster daughter and kissed her. Harm just stood there, a big grin on his face.  
Suddenly Danica started to cry. "My mother never will know I have a daughter," she sobbed. Mac took the girl in her arms. "We will write Yanka," she comforted her. "We will include pictures in the letter and I'm sure she will find a way to let your mother know." With a last sob Danica nodded.  
Both 'grandparents' got a moment to hold the newborn and then the nurse told them Danica had to rest and it was time to leave.  
"You call Ben and Anna?" she asked.  
"We will," Harm promised. "I'm sure they will be here as soon as possible."  
On their walk out Mac looped her arm through Harm's. "You did great today," she told him.  
He pulled a face. "I hated to see her in so much pain."  
"I know. But still you didn't walk away. You kept on supporting her."  
Harm shrugged and blushed. He didn't feel he deserved her praise.  
"You will be such a wonderful father…" Mac continued, then waited for a moment to finish her sentence "…in 8 months." Harm, still musing about Danica, almost missed it, then stood straight. "In 8 months? A father, me? You're pregnant?" Mac couldn't stop grinning. "Yes, I did a test just this afternoon."  
It took Harm only a second to run over to her, lift her high in the air and twirl her around till she yelled for him to stop in order not to get nausea. He slid her down and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy."

At home Harm called Ben and Anna. They too were very happy and promised to come over to see their grandchild as soon as possible. Of course Nathan would be there, too. As Danica had decided to keep the baby both parent couples agreed the regular phone calls would continue and regular visits would be added.  
So the next weeks and months came and went. In addition to her English lessons Danica attended a teenager-mother class, teaching her how to take care of Mariam. By now Mac was three months pregnant and was starting to show. She and Harm couldn't be happier.  
Even Danica's mother had added to the joy. As Mac had promised they had sent Yanka a letter and some pictures. Even though it had to be done with great care, Danica's father still being harsh and unforgiving, she had approached mother Mariam and told her about her new granddaughter. The woman has been very happy, even sent some baby clothes, made in secret. Each two weeks a letter with new pictures went to Yanka and each time the wise woman found a way to let mother Mariam know.  
There was only one 'bump in the road' and that one was caused by Nathan

As both parent couples had agreed each month Ben, Anna and Nathan paid a visit to Washington. Grandmother Anna loved the opportunity to cuddle her first grandchild and Ben couldn't be a more proud granddad. Nathan also loved to spend time, taking Danica out for a walk or an ice-cream when his parents babysat. In between they still exchanged many letters.  
This time though he had something on his mind.  
Sitting in Danica's room he took her hand.  
"Danica, there is something I want to discuss. You know, you must have noticed I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to marry you."  
The girl paled. Indeed she had noticed and even though she liked Nathan a lot, somehow she had hoped he would have the subject rest for some time. She jumped to her feet.  
"How? Why? Already? You know I'm not a Christian. And what about Mariam?"  
She started to pace the room. Nathan stood, too, and fell in step with her, taking her hand.  
"Sit down and let's talk about it."  
A bit reluctant she did as he bade.  
"For me it was love on first sight. I fell in love with you the first time we met at NCIS. And since then my love just grew." He swallowed. "Danica, tell me, do you think you could love me too?" His gaze was nervous but his eyes shone with love.  
Slowly Danica felt herself relax.  
"I … I care for you. A lot. But we know each other only for a short time."  
"For me that time was long enough to know I want to share my life with you." Sensing he might be pushing her to hard he slowed down. "Danica, for me that first time was enough but I understand if you need more time. I'm prepared to wait, as long as it takes."  
"What about your faith?" Danica asked. "Your church? Won't you get into trouble? Do you want Mariam to be baptized? Does she need to? And I?"  
"No," he shook his head. "You understand my faith means a lot to me. Even as I love you to pieces, I can't forsake that. But we'll sort it out."  
He caressed her hands. "About Mariam. Amish and Mennonites don't baptize children. We raise our children in the faith but when they are about 17-18 years of age, we want them to decide for themselves. That goes for Mariam, too"  
"But what about me? I'm 17 now and I'm Muslim." She shrugged. "Well, sort of. I don't know what I believe anymore."  
Nathan knew he had to be honest. "You're right. It can cause problems. Especially with the more strict people of our community. But I'm confident we can face them."  
Danica frowned. "How so?"  
"Even though most youngsters are baptized between the age of 17 and 20, it's not uncommon to join the faith on a later time. They will give you time."  
"What if I don't? Don't become a Christian, that is?"  
"There are some verses in the bible about marriages between men of the faith and non-believing wives." He grabbed his Bible. "Here, the first Letter to the I Corinthians, chapter 7, verse 12 14: But to the rest say I, not the Lord: If any brother hath an unbelieving wife, and she is content to dwell with him, let him not leave her. And the woman that hath an unbelieving husband, and he is content to dwell with her, let her not leave her husband. For the unbelieving husband is sanctified in the wife, and the unbelieving wife is sanctified in the brother: else were your children unclean; but now are they holy."  
Danica felt silent. She wasn't quiet convinced. Once more Nathan took her hands is his."I love you, very much. I know you need time. You don't have to answer right now. But think about, please?"  
Slowly Danica nodded. "I will. And we will discuss this later, won't we?"  
"We will," Nathan promised. Even as she hadn't said she wanted to marry him, she hadn't dismissed him either. He planned to bring the subject op regularly. He wasn't going to push her but he wasn't going to let it rest either.

_Monday evening  
Rabb's residence_  
Over the next two months the subject was discussed several times, both in letters as well as during visits.  
When little Mariam was just over five months old, Danica requested a talk with Harm and Mac. There was something important she had to discuss with them.  
Seated around the table she plunged in. "Nathan asked me to marry him."  
Even though Harm and especially Mac had seen this coming they both gasped. Neither was happy to see Danica go. Besides that they had some doubts and objections. Her being to young was one of them; a second that even though Nathan had visited a few times, Nathan and Danica more or less knew each other through letters only.  
Harm still more or less speechless, Mac stepped in. "You know we can't say yes or no immediately. We'll have to discuss this. Between the two of us, with you and with Nathan."  
Danica nodded.

The next weekend Nathan arrived. He sat with Harm and Mac at the same table Danica had dropped the bomb just a few days earlier.  
Since Mac was a bit less emotional about it they had decided she would start the conversation. "Danica told us you proposed."  
The young man nodded. "Yes ma'am. I love Danica very much and I want her to be my wife. And Mariam my daughter."  
"How does Danica feels about it?  
Nathan straightened his shoulders knowing his loved one's foster parents were not too keen on letting their 'daughter' go. "She loves me, too, and wants to be my wife."  
Proudly he added "I am a good craftsman, I can provide for them. I can show you my bank records and tax forms."  
Despite himself Harm had to smile. "We are sure you are well able to provide for them, son," he assured him. "We have seen what you're capable for. Don't think we reject you. It's Danica's best interest we have in mind."  
Nathan relaxed somewhat and listened.  
"In addition to that we don't like to see her go and will miss her very much, we have some things we want to discuss with you.  
First: she is only seventeen, so very young. Secondly: she never ran a house hold on her own. And third: you only know each other from letters and an occasional visit. Is that enough to be sure of each other? And last but not least: how will you family and you congregation react? I know you discussed the faith regularly but technically Danica is still Muslim."  
The younger man nodded, relieved Mac and Harm didn't dismiss him immediately.  
"You should know, Sir, I spoke with my parents about it and they came up with exactly the same objections. But as you know, mum was raised Amish and we still hold on to a lot of Amish traditions. It's not uncommon for a girl to marry as young as sixteen or seventeen. It won't be a problem in our community. Second: about keeping house and knowing each other: we came up with a plan I like to discuss with you. I'm building my own place. Not that large, only three bedrooms for now but with space to expand. It will be ready in a couple of weeks and then I will move in. It's only a couple of hundred yards from my parents' home. I probably will go over each day to have dinner there. Well, since contact between girls and boys is regulated in our culture I can't live in the same house as the girl I intend to marry. But my mum and dad are prepared, in fact, are offering to take Danica in as soon as I move out. Mum will teach her everything she needs to know to run a household. It also will provide us with the time to learn to know each other on a daily basis. We can go out once in a while, go for a ride or to a singing or a church picnic. Concerning the acceptation by the congregation, you are right. There will be objections. But I trust when they learn to know Danica and see she is sincere and willing to learn about being a Christian… I think in time they will turn around. There are some Bible quotes I can use to make them see they should give her a fair chance."  
Mac nodded thoughtfully. She could see Harm didn't like it at all but also knew he just didn't want Danica to go.  
"Did you discuss it with Danica?" she wanted to know.  
Nathan nodded. "Yes, she thinks it's a great solution. She will be sad to leave you but she says she loves me."

So a month later it was all settled. Harm and Mac drove Danica, little Mariam and their belongings to Kidron. It took them almost 8 hours and they stayed with the Yoders for the weekend, helping Danica to settle in. Nathan proudly showed them his new house and Harm had to admit it was a fine piece of work. Even though he liked Nathan, it was not easy to let his 'daughter' go. But he knew he had to and Nathan wasn't a bad choice. She would be happy with him.

_Monday evening  
Dinnertime  
The minister's house_  
The first course was eaten in silence but when desert was brought in it was time to share the news, if not gossip, from the congregation. Even though minister pretended to judge gossiping, in fact he found it very useful to know what was going on among his flock. So he perked his ears when his youngest daughter asked "did you meet that new girl living with carpenter Yoder and his wife? She isn't married and already has a baby. They say Nathan is very much in love with her. And it seems the baby is showing great resemblance with the Yoders. Nathan must have impregnated her before they even were planning to get married."  
"I didn't," her mother answered. We will have a canning meeting in two days. I guess we will meet her then. But you better watch your tongue, missy; these are just rumours and nasty rumours as well. Nathan is a good boy; I don't believe he did such a thing."  
"It must have been that sleazy brother of him," her oldest daughter muttered. Her father shut her down with an angry glare. "Don't speak ill of the dead, young lady."  
Her younger sister came to her help. "It's true, Dad. Everyone warned you about Levi. He never could keep his hands to himself."  
Thoughtfully minster struck his beard. Maybe there was more truth in the story than he had anticipated. He would discuss it with the church board, he decided. But for now he silenced his family by asking whether they had more news to share and if not, he would lead in prayer.

The next Sunday before service Nathan was summoned to appear before the church board. The minister welcomed him, offered him a chair and told him "Son, there have been rumours about you and we want to talk to you. But first we will bend out heads in prayer to receive the wisdom of the Lord during our meeting."  
After the prayer the minister started the conversation "There are rumours you're planning to marry a non-Mennonite girl. An unwed mother."  
Nathan had guessed this would be the topic and came prepared. "You are right, Sir, I plan to merry Danica Ibrahimović. You all have met her."  
A few nods were his reward; they all had met the girl living with Ben and Anna for three and a half weeks now, together with her baby daughter Mariam.  
"Can you tell me her story, son?" the minister asked. "You can speak freely; since this is a closed meeting, no one will reveal what is told here." He threw a warning look at some of the church board's members.  
"Danica was born in Bosnia in Europe in a Muslim family," Nathan started. "When she was 14 she became an apprentice to a wise woman, called Yanka. She taught her all about herbs and herbal remedies. By then there was a war on the Balkan. One night they, Yanka and her resistance group, found an aviator who was forced to jump plane. He was badly wounded and they took care of him. He and Danica became friends. He was an American and his name was Harmon Rabb. When the Americans came to liberate Bosnia from the Serbs one of the battalions came into her village as well and stayed for three nights. One of those days, when she was searching for herbs, Danica was raped by one of the American soldiers" He swallowed. This was the hardest thing to tell. "That soldier was my brother Levi. He died three weeks later in combat. When she found out she was pregnant and told her family they repudiated her and threatened to kill her. A matter of family honour. She reached out to commander Rabb and his wife for help. Mr. and Mrs. Rabb are both lawyers and managed to get her into the States. They became her sponsors. They started an investigation and found out Levi was the most likable suspect. Mr. Rabb then contacted our family. My parents and I gave blood so DNA could be compared."  
He lifted his head almost daringly. "Yes, Mariam is Levi's daughter, my little niece. During the investigation I met Danica and fell in love with her right away. I do want to marry her."  
Silence ruled for a moment while the men absorbed the story. Then the minister asked who wanted to speak. Nabal Hostetler jumped to the occasion. He was known as a strict man.  
"You said she was raped when she was gathering plants?"  
"Yes, she was."  
"She shouldn't have gone out in the woods al by herself," Nabal judged.  
"She had to go; it was her job. She studied herbs and herbal remedies," Nathan shot back. "I know I'm speaking about my brother but who is to blame, the man who shoots or the man who is been shot? Women and men should have equal rights, at the least equal right to be safe. Wherever they are. Besides that, even Deuteronomy 22: 25says a girl who is attacked is innocent as she has screamed for help. If she is on the fields or somewhere else where no one can hear her, she is considered to have screamed and thus innocent."  
"She is a foreigner, someone from another faith," Nabal stated.  
"That much is true. But Ruth followed Naomi from another country and another faith. She was married to one of Naomi's sons for some time, till he died. It wasn't until after his death that she went with her mother-in-law back to the land of Israel and confessed her faith in God. Ruth became the grandmother of the great king David, an ancestor to our Lord Jesus Christ."  
"That leaves the fact she is not a Christian, let alone Mennonite," the older man persisted.  
"The first letter to the Corinthians, chapter seven says: But to the rest say I, not the Lord: If any brother hath an unbelieving wife, and she is content to dwell with him, let him not leave her. And the woman that hath an unbelieving husband, and he is content to dwell with her, let her not leave her husband. For the unbelieving husband is sanctified in the wife, and the unbelieving wife is sanctified in the brother: else were your children unclean; but now are they holy." He had learned these verses by heart so he could quote them when necessary. "I know we're not married yet but still…"  
This silenced Nabal, if only for the moment. The minister took the opportunity to ask who was next.  
"Do you speak about the faith?" the kind-hearted Bileam wanted to know.  
"Yes, we discussed it in almost every letter and still do in our conversations. Most of the times she comes with a question and I tell her how we think about it. We both have a Bible and a Quran, so we can compare what both holy books teach."  
Bileam nodded. "Do you think, given time, she will come to the faith?"  
"Yes, I hope so and I pray for it. She isn't Muslim anymore but still has a way to go before becoming Christian."  
The minister saw Nabal was about to say something and quickly stepped in "What about the baby?"  
"Danica agreed to raise her as a Christian."  
Again Nabal looked like he was going to say something but another man took his turn. "So she used to live with Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, right? Why is she living with your parents now?  
"When we told we wanted to marry both our parents felt Danica was too young and not ready to keep her own house. Besides that they felt we didn't know each other well enough. We only met a few times and communicated by letters. My parents offered to have her live with them for some months so we could learn to know each other better. Chaperoned," Nathan said with a glance at Nabal. "At the same time my mother could teach Danica everything about keeping house."  
"What if it doesn't work out?"  
"Then Mr. and Mrs. Rabb will take her back in. She is like a daughter to them."  
The minister looked around whether there were more questions. When no one spoke he said "you wait outside for a moment."

About 15 minutes later he called Nathan back in.  
"We discussed the matter and are satisfied with your answers. Danica is welcome but we expect her to honour our traditions and way of life. When it comes to marriage we will have to speak to you again but that's a later discussion."  
Nathan heaved a sigh of relief.  
"We will also make our decision known among the congregation. There will be talk but it's up to you what you reveal about Danica's past. Now go to the hall; we will be there shortly."

_Tuesday night  
Bethesda Hospital, Washington  
_A long-drawn-out "aaahhhh" sounded from the delivery room. Mac and Harm had come in early that morning. Their baby was on the verge of being born. Had seeing Danica in pain during her labour been an agony for Harm, this was ten times worse. But he gritted his teeth and stayed on his post, determined to support Mac in every way he could. Luckily for him, and for Mac, the delivery didn't take as much time as Danica's. Only eight hours after they had arrived in Bethesda Hospital little Patricia Yanka was born.  
An hour later Harm was on the phone with his parents, telling them they had a granddaughter Patty. They were on a plane in hours.  
The next morning he wrote a long letter to Bosnia, telling his rescuer from a year earlier all about the new edition to the family and inviting her to come to the Sates. Not only to attend the christening off her little namesake but also to be present at the wedding of Nathan and Danica, which was scheduled a few weeks later.

_Six week later  
Mennonite church  
Just north of Kidron  
_It was a very proud and happy Harm who walked his oldest 'daughter' down the aisle. The wedding was a mixture of traditions of different cultures, Muslim, Mennonite and just plain American. No one minded, except maybe a few of the more strict church members. In the back ground Nabal muttered in his beard but he was the only one.  
Even though Danica wasn't baptized yet, the church board had given permission, seeing how serious Danica was and how deep the love between her and Nathan.  
In the first pew Yanka sat and watched with a satisfied look on her face. Apart from a head-scarf Danica wore a traditional dress made by her mother and smuggled out of the village by Yanka. After her wedding she would wear the Mennonite plain dress and head cover.  
Yanka smiled. She had established a warm relationship with Mariam and had promised to bring her as many pictures of the wedding as possible. Luckily making pictures wasn't forbidden in this community, she mused.  
The congregation sat and listened to the minister, admonishing the young couple to live in the faith and to love and respect each other. Then he asked them to stand and take their vows. Danica threw a sideway smile at Harm, Mac and Yanka. All three smiled back, Mac having to brush away a tear. She cradled her little daughter in her arms. The little girl had been baptized only three days earlier. She knew her parents-in-law were sitting a few rows behind her. Silently she gave thanks for the previous year: for Harm's rescue, for their wedding, their own little daughter, their foster daughter, now getting married, and their granddaughter.  
Life was good.

The end


End file.
